Le destin a ce pouvoir qui change les données d'une histoire
by Hpslove
Summary: Bishop présente Qasim à son équipe mais cela ne réjouit pas Torres - Se passe après le 14x08 - Republication sur wattpad : MissFairyTales50
1. INTRODUCTION

**J'ai un coup de cœur pour ce couple depuis que Wilmer est arrivé dans la série, je suis fière d'être la première à écrire sur Torres et Bishop et j'espère qu'ils deviendront les nouveaux Tony/Ziva. ENJOY !**

* * *

Qasim : J'espère qu'ils vont m'apprécier

Qasim et Eleanor BISHOP se trouvait dans l'ascenseur du NCIS qui le menait à l'étage où elle travaillait.

Bishop : Bien sûr qu'ils vont t'aimer, tu as réussi à supporter mes frères, ça va bien se passer

Qasim lui sourit et la pressa contre lui en l'embrassant. C'est à ce moment que la porte s'ouvrit, montrant cette scène aux yeux de tous.

McGee : Oh oh prenez une chambre !

Gêné, le couple se regarda en souriant puis sorti de l'ascenseur.

Bishop : Salut tout le monde, je sais que vous vous posiez la question depuis quelques jours alors je voulais vous présenter mon ami : Qasim

Toute son équipe se réjouie et les félicita. Tous sauf une personne restée à l'écart devant son ordinateur. Eleanor alla la voir.

Bishop : Eh Nick, viens te joindre à nous, je voudrais te présenter mon ami …

Torres : Oui, et bien félicitations B'

Et sans cérémonie, il sorti de l'open-space et se dirigea vers la salle de sport. Vexée, Eleanor retourna vers son équipe qui ne disait plus un mot.

McGee : Ne fait pas attention, il doit être de mauvaise humeur

Les conversations reprirent, entourant le nouveau couple. Puis Qasim dû partir, retourner au travail pour une traduction urgente. Les agents retournèrent à leur bureau mais Eleanor n'arrivait pas à se concentrer.

Bishop : Je vais voir si Nick est de meilleure humeur

Eleanor se dirigea vers la salle de sport, se changea et alla voir Torres qui se défoulait sur un punching-ball.

Bishop : Je peux savoir quelle mouche t'as piqué pour être aussi impoli ?

Torres : Mal dormi

Bishop : Sérieusement c'est ça ton excuse ?

Ils commencèrent à s'entrainer au combat sur le tatami, mais Eleanor ne se laissait pas faire.

Torres : Ca ne te regarde pas

Bishop : Bien sûr que si tu es mon partenaire

Nick lui fait un croche-pied, la fit tomber sur le dos et resta sur elle. Leur visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, ce qui augmenta la tension entre eux.

Torres : Juste partenaire ?

Bishop : Et ami évidemment

Eleanor essayait de s'échapper mais Nick était bien trop musclé, il lui immobilisa les bras au-dessus de sa tête.

Torres : Je ne veux pas être ton ami

Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de répondre, il l'embrassa. D'abord doucement, puis se fit plus pressant quand elle lui rendit son baiser. Sa main gauche vint caresser le visage d'Eleanor avant de descendre effleurer son sein droit puis se posa sur sa hanche. Eleanor n'avait jamais ressenti de telles sensations, plus rien n'existait autour d'elle. Jamais Qasim ne l'avait fait sentir aussi vivante.

* QASIM ! *

Elle se débattit, réussi à libérer ses mains et gifla Nick avant de s'échapper.

Bishop : Mais qu'est ce qu'il t'a pris ! Je viens présenter mon copain et tu m'embrasses !

Nick : A ce que je sache, tu m'as rendu mon baiser !

Bishop : C'était une erreur ! Ca n'aurait jamais dû arriver ! Ne t'approches plus de moi !

Eleanor partie désorientée et Nick se remit au punching-ball, encore plus énervé qu'avant. Elle rentra chez elle, tous ses sens en éveil. Ces quelques baisers avaient réussi à la chambouler. Heureusement Qasim était déjà rentré et l'attendait en regardant un film dans la chambre. Elle se dirigea vers le lit et grimpa sur son copain.

Bishop : Fais-moi l'amour

Qasim ne se fit pas prier et commença à la déshabiller tout en l'embrassant. Il lui caressa la poitrine, le ventre, le pubis … Le feu que ressentait Eleanor dans son bas ventre s'éteignit peu à peu. Il fallait qu'elle se rende à l'évidence, elle n'était jamais grimpée aux rideaux avec les différents partenaires qu'elle avait eu. Cela ne l'avait pas trop dérangée parce ce qu'elle ne savait pas ce que c'était mais maintenant qu'elle avait connu le paradis avec juste quelques baisers de Nick, tout lui semblait fade. Qasim lui faisait à présent l'amour position missionnaire, la routine … Elle le senti se contracter et simula l'orgasme comme d'habitude.


	2. RUPTURE

Les jours, les semaines passèrent et l'humeur d'Eleanor et Nick ne s'améliorait pas. L'équipe en souffrait et Gibbs le compris.

Gibbs : Bishop et Torres, salle de réunion, maintenant

Les deux agents suivirent Gibbs jusqu'à la salle.

Gibbs : Qu'est ce qu'il se passe entre vous deux ?

Bishop : Comment ça ?

Gibbs : Ca fait des semaines que vous êtes en froid et l'équipe le ressent en mission

Torres : J'y suis pour rien

Bishop : T'es sérieux ?!

Gibbs : Assez ! Afin de remettre l'équipe sur pieds, je vous envoie en mission secrète

Bishop : Est-ce qu'on peut changer de partenaire ?

Gibbs : NON !

Gibbs tapa son poing sur la table, Eleanor sursauta et regarda Nick. Elle y vit pendant un instant une lueur de tristesse vite remplacée par le regard de haine auquel elle commençait à être habituer.

Gibbs : Vous allez remplacer un couple qui est sous protection des témoins. Vous habiterez dans leur maison, vous agirez comme un couple fraîchement marié. Vous ne devez en parler à personne, les seuls au courant sont vous, moi et le directeur. Bishop tu devrais dire à Qasim que tu t'en vas en longue mission

Bishop : C'est-à-dire ?

Gibbs : Ca peut prendre quelques semaines comme plusieurs mois

Torres : Quelle est la mission ?

Gibbs : Occuper la maison le temps qu'on arrête la personne qui en veut aux témoins. L'avantage c'est qu'il ne les a jamais vu. J'appuie sur le fait que vous devez avoir l'air amoureux, il y a peut-être des capteurs dans la maison

Bishop : A quel point ?

Gibbs : Au point que vous vous embrassez pour dire bonjour/au revoir, vous dormez l'un contre l'autre, simuler des rapports … Bishop tu ne travailleras pas, et toi Torres tu iras au centre militaire où le témoin vient d'être embauché

Torres : Quand commence la mission ?

Gibbs : Maintenant, je vous emmène acheter des habits de mariage puis chez un photographe pour que vous ayez des photos de l'évènement, ensuite vous rentrez chez vous préparer vos affaires. On se retrouve au bureau à 21H00 et vous emménagez cette nuit

Torres : Des photos de mariage, c'est une blague ?

Gibbs : Est-ce que j'ai l'air de plaisanter Torres ?

Torres : Non, bien sûr que non

Le groupe partit en direction du parking, emprunta une voiture et pris la route du magasin de mariage choisit par Gibbs. Le trajet se passa en silence, coupé de quelques questions sur la mission.

Giibs : Bishop tu vas choisir une robe de ce côté et te faire pomponner, Torres par là et vous revenez me voir quand vous avez fini

Nick revient assez vite mais Eleanor se fit attendre près d'une heure, et arriva enfin. Ils allèrent ensuite chez le photographe.

Gibbs : Allez-vous changer, je vais prévenir le photographe. Il vous croit amoureux alors jouait bien le jeu sinon je vous vire

Ils partirent se changer et revinrent quelques minutes plus tard. Se retrouvant face à face, ils ne pu s'empêcher de se regarder. Mon dieu qu'ils se trouvaient beaux.

Gibbs : Je vous ai acheté des alliances, mettez les

Photographe : Allez les amoureux c'est parti faites-moi des belles poses !

Ils firent plusieurs photos avec le sourire mais le photographe ne semblait pas satisfait.

Photographe : Dis donc les amoureux, et le bisous ?

Nick embrassa Eleanor sur le front. Gibbs se racla la gorge. Les deux partenaires se regardèrent gênés. Nick rapprocha Eleanor de lui et l'embrassa. Ca y est, Eleanor retrouva les papillons dans son bas ventre, cette sensation lui avait tellement manquée.

Photographe : C'est bon j'ai finit, ouh ouh les amoureux ? Qu'ils sont mignons

Gibbs : Bishop ! Torres !

Ils revinrent à la réalité et s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre.

Photographe : Je reviens d'ici quelques minutes, vous pouvez aller vous changer.

Changés et photos en main. Le groupe remonta dans la voiture qui reparti en direction du NCIS.

Gibbs : Rentrez chez vous, préparez vos affaires. On se rejoint ici à 21H00.

Les deux repartirent chacun de leur côté. Eleanor trouva Qasim, déjà rentré.

Bishop : Qasim vient t'assoir, il faut qu'on parle

Qasim : Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Bishop : Je m'en vais en mission secrète, probablement pour plusieurs mois

Qasim : Faire quoi ?

Bishop : C'est secret, et j'aimerai qu'on reste ami

Qasim : Comment ça ?

Bishop : Ca ne marche pas entre nous, je ne ressens plus rien pour toi

Qasim : Tu pars avec qui en mission ? Avec ce Torres c'est ça ? J'ai bien vu comment il te regardait

Il se leva et commençait à s'énerver.

Qasim : T'as raison va t'en en mission ! Va te faire sauter par ton co-équipier !

Bishop : Classe

Elle se leva, les larmes aux yeux, prit toutes ses affaires et quitta l'appartement. La jeune femme repartie au NCIS. Nick était déjà revenu quand elle se gara, elle essuya vite fait ses larmes et sortie de la voiture.

Torres : Tout va bien ?

Bishop : Ca va

Gibbs : Bien vous êtes déjà là, monter dans le camion, on y va

Le trajet se passa en silence. Eleanor fatiguée de sa rupture s'endormit sur l'épaule de Nick. Il lui prit la main et lui fit un baiser. Ce geste n'échappa pas à Gibbs qui se dit que finalement cette mission tombait à point.


	3. EMMENAGEMENT

**Chapitre supprimé à cause de Stef1793 qui m'a plagié**

 **Tous les chapitres ont été republiés**

 **Wattpad : MissFairyTales50**


	4. ORDRES

**Chapitre supprimé à cause de Stef1793 qui m'a plagié**

 **Tous les chapitres ont été republiés**

 **Wattpad : MissFairyTales50**


	5. ELENA

**Chapitre supprimé à cause de Stef1793 qui m'a plagié**

 **Tous les chapitres ont été republiés**

 **Wattpad : MissFairyTales50**


	6. VERITE

**Chapitre supprimé à cause de Stef1793 qui m'a plagié**

 **Tous les chapitres ont été republiés**

 **Wattpad : MissFairyTales50**


	7. ACCIDENT

**Chapitre supprimé à cause de Stef1793 qui m'a plagié**

 **Tous les chapitres ont été republiés**

 **Wattpad : MissFairyTales50**


	8. PARADIS

**Chapitre supprimé à cause de Stef1793 qui m'a plagié**

 **Tous les chapitres ont été republiés**

 **Wattpad : MissFairyTales50**


	9. PUNITION

**Chapitre supprimé à cause de Stef1793 qui m'a plagié**

 **Tous les chapitres ont été republiés**

 **Wattpad : MissFairyTales50**


	10. BONHEUR

**Chapitre supprimé à cause de Stef1793 qui m'a plagié**

 **Tous les chapitres ont été republiés**

 **Wattpad : MissFairyTales50**


	11. MALHEUR

**Chapitre supprimé à cause de Stef1793 qui m'a plagié**

 **Tous les chapitres ont été republiés**

 **Wattpad : MissFairyTales50**


	12. OUBLIS

**Chapitre supprimé à cause de Stef1793 qui m'a plagié**

 **Tous les chapitres ont été republiés**

 **Wattpad : MissFairyTales50**


	13. IMPRESSIONS

**Chapitre supprimé à cause de Stef1793 qui m'a plagié**

 **Tous les chapitres ont été republiés**

 **Wattpad : MissFairyTales50**


	14. SOUVENIRS

**Chapitre supprimé à cause de Stef1793 qui m'a plagié**

 **Tous les chapitres ont été republiés**

 **Wattpad : MissFairyTales50**


	15. VENGEANCE

**Chapitre supprimé à cause de Stef1793 qui m'a plagié**

 **Tous les chapitres ont été republiés**

 **Wattpad : MissFairyTales50**


	16. PIEGE

**Chapitre supprimé à cause de Stef1793 qui m'a plagié**

 **Tous les chapitres ont été republiés**

 **Wattpad : MissFairyTales50**


	17. REVIVRE

**Chapitre supprimé à cause de Stef1793 qui m'a plagié**

 **Tous les chapitres ont été republiés**

 **Wattpad : MissFairyTales50**


	18. FIN

**Chapitre supprimé à cause de Stef1793 qui m'a plagié  
**

 **/u/2275152/**

 **cette personne s'est trèèès fortement inspiré de ma storie (je laisse les deux premiers chapitres copiés pour preuve…)**


End file.
